Hungary
| image_flag = Flag of Hungary.svg | image_coat = Coat of Arms of Hungary.svg | symbol_width = 50px | national_motto = | national_anthem = | image_map = EU-Hungary.svg | map_caption = | capital = Budapest | coordinates = | largest_city = capital | languages_type = Official language | languages = Hungarian | ethnic_groups = }} | ethnic_groups_year = 2011 |religion = }} | demonym = Hungarian | government_type = | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = János Áder | leader_title2 = Prime Minister | leader_name2 = Viktor Orbán | leader_title3 = Speaker of the National Assembly | leader_name3 = László Kövér | legislature = Országgyűlés (National Assembly) | sovereignty_type = Foundation | established_event1 = Principality of Hungary | established_date1 = 895 | established_event2 = Battle of Pressburg | established_date2 = 4–6 July 907 | established_event3 = Christian Kingdom | established_date3 = 25 December 1000 | established_event4 = Golden Bull of 1222 | established_date4 = 24 April 1222 | established_event5 = | established_date5 = 29 August 1526 | established_event6 = of Buda | established_date6 = 2 September 1686 | established_event7 = | established_date7 = 15 March 1848 | established_event8 = Austro-Hungarian Empire | established_date8 = 20 March 1867 | established_event9 = Treaty of Trianon | established_date9 = 4 June 1920 | established_event10 = Third Republic | established_date10 = 23 October 1989 | established_event11 = Joined the European Union | established_date11 = 1 May 2004 | area_km2 = 93,030 | area_rank = 108th | area_sq_mi = 35,919 | percent_water = 0.74% | population_estimate = 9,797,561 | population_estimate_year = 2017 | population_estimate_rank = 92nd | population_density_km2 = 105.3 | population_density_sq_mi = 274.4 | population_density_rank = 103rd | GDP_PPP = $283.592 billion | GDP_PPP_year = 2017 | GDP_PPP_rank = 57th | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $28,909 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 45th | GDP_nominal = $132.034 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2017 | GDP_nominal_rank = 58th | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $13,459 | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 54th | Gini = 27.9 | Gini_year = 2014 | Gini_change = decrease | Gini_ref = | Gini_rank =16th | HDI = 0.836 | HDI_year = 2015 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 43rd | currency = Forint | currency_code = HUF | time_zone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | utc_offset_DST = +2 | time_zone_DST = CEST | date_format = yyyy/mm/dd | drives_on = right | calling_code = +36 | patron_saint = Virgin Mary | cctld = .hua | footnote_a = Also .eu as part of the European Union. }} Hungary is a country in Central Europe. Its capital city is Budapest. Hungary is slightly bigger than its western neighbour Austria and has about 10 million inhabitants. Other countries that border Hungary are Slovakia, Ukraine, Romania, Serbia, Croatia and Slovenia. Hungary's official language is the Hungarian language. It has been a member of the European Union (EU) since 2004. In Hungarian the country is called Magyarország (literally, "Hungarian country"), or Magyar Köztársaság (Hungarian Republic). This is named after the Magyar tribes who came to Hungary in the late 9th century. History Medieval Hungary, 896-1526 s (Hungarians) in the Carpathian Basin.]]The Magyars established Hungary in 896, after they had arrived there from their previous, Eastern European territories. Prince Árpád was their leader at the time; he also established the first royal house of the country, the Árpád-house. In 1000, after the first king, Saint Stephen had been crowned, the country became a Kingdom. In 1241, the Tatars (Mongols) invaded the country, causing many deaths and damages. In 1301, the Árpád-house died out. Later on, kings from various houses ruled over Hungary. The greatest of them is Matthias Corvinus, famous for protecting the country against the Ottoman aggression. However, some decades after he had died (1490), the Ottomans defeated the country in the Battle of Mohács (1526). The Kingdom was cut up to three parts: the western and northern areas remained Hungary, the southern region fell under Ottoman rule, and the eastern parts became semi-independent as the Principality of Transylvania. Between 1526-1867 The Kingdom of Hungary became a Habsburg dependency, because an agreement made in Vienna in 1515 said that the Habsburg family would take over the territory of the Jagellion family in Bohemia and Hungary if the line of kings should die out. In 1686, the Ottomans were forced to leave, and the country was reunified. Many nationalities were living in the country at this time. Along with Hungarians, there were also the ancestors of modern Slovaks, Serbs, and Romanians. In 1703, Francis II Rákóczi, a Hungarian nobleman organized a revolution against the Habsburgs, as Hungarians were not satisfied with them. However, his revolution failed in 1711, and he had to go to exile. The next most important event is the "Hungarian Revolution of 1848", when the inhabitants of the country mutinied again. Fighting ended in 1849, with Habsburg success. The leaders of the revolution were executed. Austria-Hungary, 1867-1918 The country tried to find the way towards consolidation: in 1867, the two most important Habsburg territory, Austria and Hungary signed a treaty, and they established the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy. The new situation was feasible for both sides: the agreement brought massive economic growth. Between the World Wars, 1918-1946 In 1918 after the defeat in World War I, the Kingdom was abolished, and a republic was established, as people had enough of war. This republic was short-lived, and soon the Communists seized power (1919). Their rule was irresponsible and many people, including the peasants and the intelligentsia, were tortured. The communists had to abandon the country as Romanian troops invaded. In late 1919, the Hungarian forces, led by Admiral Miklós Horthy, finally occupied the capital, Budapest. In response to the communist terror, they launched the "White Terror", in which they persecuted the communists and their supporters. The kingdom was re-established but there was no king. Horthy was elected as the regent of the country, as the assembly decided not to recall the Habsburgs. Hungary lost the war. According to the Treaty of Trianon (1920), Hungary lost two thirds of its territory. On the majority of these territories, non-Hungarians were the majority; however, many Hungarians also found themselves outside their country, in the nation state of Romanians or Slovaks. Thus, the main political goal of the governments under Horthy was to revise this treaty, and at least, to regain the Hungarian-inhabited lands. Communist Hungary, 1946-1989 After the fall of Nazi Germany, Soviet troops occupied all of the country. So Hungary gradually became a communist satellite state of the Soviet Union. After 1948, Communist leader Mátyás Rákosi established Stalinist rule in the country. He forced collectivization and planned economy. This led to the 1956 Hungarian Revolution. Hungary withdrew from the Warsaw Pact. But the Soviets sent in over 150,000 troops and 2,500 tanks.Findley, Carter V., and John Rothney. Twentieth Century World. sixth ed. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2006. 278. Nearly a quarter of a million people left the country during the brief time that the borders were open in 1956. János Kádár became leader of the communist party. In 1991 Soviet military presence in Hungary ended and the transition to a market economy began. Republic of Hungary, 1989 onwards Today, Hungary is a democratic republic. Elections are held every four years. The current president of the country is János Áder, and the prime minister is Viktor Orbán. Orbán was Prime Minister from 1998 to 2002, and was elected again in 2010. Demographics Hungarians make up the largest part of the population but there are also several other ethnic communities. The largest of these are Romas and Germans. Hungarian is the most widely used language in Hungary but of course ethnic communities often use their own languages as well. The majority of Hungarians are religious, mainly Roman Catholic and Calvinist (in Hungarian 'református' - 'Reformed'). Geography Hungary's highest point is Kékestető (1014 m; in the northeastern part of Hungary). The River Danube, one of Europe's largest rivers divides Hungary into a western and an eastern part. The region west of the Danube is called Transdanubia (Dunántúl). Transdanubia has a hilly landscape and many small villages and towns. The large flat area in the eastern part is the Great Plains (Alföld). Along the Slovakian border there are mountains. Lake Balaton, Central Europe's largest lake can be found in Hungary. This small country has several thermal spas too. Lake Hévíz is one of the world's largest thermal lakes. Hungary, however is a landlocked country (it has no seacoast). Its biggest cities are Budapest, Debrecen, Miskolc, Szeged, Pécs, Győr, Nyíregyháza and Szolnok. Szolnok is found at the juncture of the Tisza River and the Zagyva River (stream). Related pages * Hungary at the Olympics * Hungary national football team * List of rivers of Hungary References Other websites * STELLA Hungarian – free online course Hungarian for beginners (requires Macromedia Flash). Category:Hungary Category:European Union member states